Dépérir
by Eyael
Summary: Sammy. Une déprime peut vous amener à comprendre à quel point on tient à ses proches. demandez le donc à Jack...


**Dépérir**

Disclaimer 1 : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la bande dessinée dont est tirée cette fic, je vous ne donne un bref résumé. L'histoire se passe à Chicago à l'époque des incorruptibles ; Jack et Sammy sont deux gorilles autrement dit des gardes du corps et acceptent tout type de client du moment qu'il soit un minimum honnête.

Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages appartiennent à Berck, Jean Pol et Cauvin

L'histoire est à situer durant l'album 21 : Miss Kay

* * *

"Fichue enquête, fichus trafics tiens ! Rien sur cette maudite bonne femme et Eliott qui me soutient mordicus que Miss Kay existe bel et bien. J'aurais dû lui demander si les fantômes et les loups garou existent vraiment pour lui, ça m'éviterait de courir un peu partout tiens !"

Tout en continuant de pester Jack ouvrit sa boite aux lettres des factures comme toujours.  
Quelle sale journée mais quelle sale journée ! ça faisait cinq jours qu'il menait son enquête et tout ça probablement pour ne même pas toucher un quarter. Mais ce n' était pas vraiment l'argent qui le turlupinait, non c'était plutôt l'attitude du p'tit.

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il était vraiment devenu bizarre, mal dans sa peau et s'était mis à abuser de calmants. Depuis trois jours il n'avait même plus quitté son fauteuil c'est dire si ça semblait sérieux !

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, sur toutes les affaires menées depuis la création de l'agence ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Toujours, malgré les blagues stupides, les fusillades ou les grenades lancées, les poursuites et leurs chamailleries. Et voilà que tout d'un coup la situation changeait brusquement sans prévenir. Bon sang, il souhaitait de tout cœur que tout redevienne comme avant et le plus vite possible.

Au moment où la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit, Sammy réussit à se lever pour obtenir des nouvelles.

-Bonsoir patron, alors quoi de neuf ?

-Rien comme hier et comme demain sans doute ! Par contre, on dirait que toi ça va un peu mieux non ?

-Couci couça, allez donc savoir. Après tout les meilleurs plans se font en silence, ça ne me surprendrait guère qu'elle continue à passer inaperçue. Du moins c'est mon impression.  
-Ah ouais ? Ben si au moins elle pouvait s'affronter avec Capone on ferait d'une pierre deux coups !

Non mais vraiment si même les femmes se lancent là dedans où va on je te le demande ? Et maman qui continue de se tuer au travail pour des clopinettes. Je suis passée la voir, je l'ai trouvée quelque peu fatiguée. Eeeh mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Euh non, tout va bien patron, si si je vous assure que je vais bien, articula faiblement Sammy en resserrant son poing sur le dossier de la chaise.  
Si La situation était telle quelle, il y aurait du rififi dans pas longtemps. Et dire qu'il avait juré de garder le secret. Devoir continuer à ne rien dire, faire semblant d'ignorer ce qui se tramer…. Pendant combien de temps encore devrait il jouer ce petit jeu, et que se passerait il si la vérité venait à être découverte ? Oui que se passerait il ?

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner t'asseoir p'tit, bouge pas je reviens.

Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, Jack revînt avec une infusion et lui tendit la tasse.  
-Bois là, ça devrait avoir un meilleur effet que les saloperies dont tu te gaves. Le tube de calmants vide aux trois quarts semblait être plus nocif qu'une drogue ou du cyanure.  
Tu es sûr que tu ne veux me parler de rien p'tit ? Je sais bien que tu as un gros problème, je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, rien d'autre.

-Je le sais bien patron, je le sais, répondit Sammy en allumant une cigarette. Mais voyez vous, parfois le silence a un meilleur effet que les confidences.

Mais quel lâcheur il était sur ce coup là ! depuis le début de cette affaire, il s'en voulait de ne pas être aussi efficace qu'à l'accoutumée, de ne pas faire son boulot. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça le plus insupportable à ses yeux. Non, c'était cette trahison, ce silence blessant le pire. Il savait parfaitement combien son patron et son plus grand ami était lui aussi mal et tout ça à cause de lui, des magouilles de sa mère…. Pourquoi mais pourquoi donc avait il fallu que ça lui tombe dessus ?

Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça, hors de question de laisser les choses perdurer de la sorte. Avec un peu plus de résolution, il termina l'infusion.

-Merci beaucoup patron, bon je vais m'occuper du dîner ou d'en faire un semblant vu ce qu'il reste dans le frigo.

-A la bonne heure, mais n'en fais pas trop quand même, répondit jack sans relever la taquinerie trop heureux de le voir un peu plus actif.

* * *

« Honnêtement je ne comprends pas. Il a un problème et pas un petit de toutes évidences on est amis depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi agit il de la sorte ? Bah à le voir s'y remettre tout devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre… »

Le problème, c'est que pour le moment les confidences passaient plus au second plan vu que miss Kay courait toujours et que Ness avait besoin de lui. Si les femmes devenaient aussi dangereuses que les hommes et se lançaient dans les trafics, où allait on, on pouvait se le demander.

Mais le lendemain matin, les choses semblaient empirer : même pas une gorgée de café et un peu de pain, pas un mot. Sammy s'était contenté de l'écouter sans l'interrompre d'un œil éteint. Il semblait encore plus fatigué et refermé sur lui même. Bon sang mais où est ce que les choses s'arrêteraient ? Vu la tournure des événements, une dépression nerveuse n'était pas vraiment à bannir des éventuels diagnostics.  
-J'ai compris va. Ca ne s'arrange pas du tout, ça ne vaut pas le coup de te bousiller ce qui te reste de santé au boulot. On, on va essayer de boucler cette affaire au plus vite et ensuite, je pense qu'un peu de vacances hors de Chicago nous feront le plus grand bien. Tu n'es pas de mon avis p'tit ?

La seule réponse fût un faible hochement de tête.

C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute ce qui se passait ! Bon sang si il avait pu avoir un peu plus de clairvoyance, le courage de dire ce qui s'était passé personne ne serait dans cette mélasse !

Il aurait dû essayer de plus expliquer les conséquences possibles, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur du danger. Il aurait du laisser ses impressions de côté et tout noyer dans le boulot.  
Sammy n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'à cause de lui l'inquiétude, la crainte et la tristesse se répandaient. Les uns diraient que ce n'était que de la culpabilité inutile due à la mauvaise passe. Pour lui ce n'était que le résultat de ce qu'il avait semé.

Jack et Eliott étaient revenus furieux. De toute évidence leur plan ne s'était pas déroulé selon leur attente.  
Pour le moment, son patron était plongé dans la description de la fameuse Miss Kay sans avoir d'idées concise de leur cible.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'elle ressemble à sa mère !

Bon sang si il venait à découvrir la vérité à force de déductions ! Alors là, les psychiatres n'auraient pas un mais de cas intéressants ! Et les médecins aussi vu le nombre probables de fractures et d'hématomes, il n'y aurait pas de différences entre un patient et un puzzle !

Allons, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'ils découvrent la véritable identité de leur ennemie. Et Ma Attaway avait plus d'un tour dans son sac comme il avait pu le constater. Ils trouveraient une solution, ils trouveraient obligatoirement une solution, songea il en reprenant son souffle et saisissant le tube de calmants.

Le choc causait, laissait des séquelles se manifestants par une respiration sifflante.

« Cette fois, il n'y a plus à hésiter jack ! Il est bon pour l'hosto »

* * *

L'arrivée de l'ambulance, l'admission en urgence et le pré diagnostic du toubib…. Jack les vécût dans un état second ne parvenant pas à admettre ce qui se passait vraiment sous ses yeux « usage abusif de calmants, cure de sommeil, hospitalisation plus ou moins longue… »

En quittant l'hôpital, son moral descendit de plusieurs crans. Rien n'était plus comme avant dire qu'avant il n'avait cure de ce qui arrivait aux autres et maintenant… Maintenant ça l'atteignait de manière aussi douloureuse qu'une morsure ou une griffure.

Plus personne pour le faire sortir de ses gonds avec des blagues stupides, pour dénouer les fils du mystère sur une enquête, tuer le temps autour d'une partie de cartes ou tant d'autres choses.  
Ca allait bien faire dix ans qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble.  
Tout n'avait pas vraiment bien commencé : remarques sarcastiques, prises de bec, critiques… Et sans le savoir, ça avait évolué. De disputes, ils étaient passés à des chamailleries, en travaillant au fur et à mesure les notions de travail en équipe s'accentuaient.  
Deux mois après la création de l'agence, un respect mutuel avait commencé à s'installer entre eux ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié mais ils n'étaient plus « ennemis »…

De discussion en discussion d'entraînement en entraînement, d'affaire en affaire et traversées de coups durs, leurs rapports avaient pris une toute autre tournure.

Malgré leur différences, à présent imaginer la vie sans l'autre était impossible.  
Jack avait fini par tellement s'attacher à ce gamin qu'il le considérait comme un frère et c'était sabs doute réciproque. Mais quoi de plus normal après toutes ces épreuves et ces bons moments vécs ensemble ?

_Le lendemain à l'hôpital _

Sammy entrouvrit les yeux lentement et les referma pour être certain que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ça semblait être la vérité pure et dure : se retrouver emprisonné dans un hôpital tout ça pour ne pas avoir su parler.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, parfois les choses nous échappent avoua l'infirmière venue contrôler la tension, et les contrôles routiniers. On s'imagine souvent que tout est vraiment de sa faute alors qu'il y a des choses qui nous échappent et qui coincent la mécanique.

-Co… Comment pouvez vous être aussi affirmative. Non mais pour qui se prenait elle celle là ?

-Parce que… Moi aussi je suis passée par là et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser que je n'étais pas la seule responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Vous finirez par le comprendre aussi je pense. Ah au fait, on m'a donné ceci pour vous.

-Une bouteille de jus de pêche et un mot griffonné à la hâte.

L'écriture familière l'incita à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« Salut Sammy, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir, le toubib estime que c'est encore trop tôt mais pas moi !

J'ai quand même pu leur confier un truc ou deux pour toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher les hauts et le bas ça arrive à tout le monde et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être sur le coup. Ca aurait pu m'arriver à moi aussi. Pour l'instant ce qui est le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux vieux frère. J'essaierais de passer le plus souvent.

PS : je te jure que si tu crois que c'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas dans mon assiette je te remettrais les pendules à l'heure ! C'est normal d'être inquiet pour un ami et je suis assez tendu à cause de la tournure que prend l'affaire.

A très bientôt »

-Quand je repense à la scène, je n'avais jamais vu le docteur aussi en colère. Quel échange mon dieu...

Ho ça oui, les grossièretés avaient du fuser et les curieux aussi, ne pût s'empêcher de songer Sammy avec un sourire. Et il n'était peut être pas aussi coupable de ce qui se passait, du moins il l'espérait.  
Les médicaments refirent leur effet, le plongeant à nouveau dans un profond sommeil mais quelque chose avait changé : la culpabilité était moins lourde.

Fin


End file.
